In the case of a light control in a vehicle using a known high beam assistant, debounce times or debounce stretches distances are used to delay the putting on of the brights. In this connection, in the case of a high beam assistant, a certain debounce time or debounce stretch is generally provided, so that a vehicle, which may disappear hidden by a curve, for instance, is not dazzled upon its reappearance. The debouncing is generally required for all high beam assistants.
German document DE 10 2008 053 945 A1 discusses a headlight system for a vehicle, in which the luminous axis of the headlights is able to be pivoted sideways, in order to change a common emission characteristic of the headlights.